


A People, Forever

by APgeeksout



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Asgard and Wakanda in the days followingInfinity War





	A People, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



"Asgard will find asylum with Wakanda.”

There’s a moment of awkwardness following the pronouncement: a whirl of aborted curtsies and salutes and bows, none still among them sure of the protocols. 

Heimdall would have known: how to acknowledge Midgardian royalty, how to protect the remaining shards of Asgard, how to keep living with so much lost. Thor aches at the thought of finding all of his answers alone now. 

He remembers the earliest acts of his own rule, orphaned and smeared with ash and smoke, frightened eyes fixed upon him, and pulls her into his arms. “Thank you, Queen Shuri.”

* * *

One of the great rooms of the palace is repurposed into a nursery of sorts: woven mats and soft cushions laid out to make beds for the dozens of children whose adults have all disappeared. 

Nakia tries not to think about what’s happening across Wakanda - across all the places she’s been to and all the ones she hasn’t yet - in the homes whose children have all disappeared. Tries not to think about how many of the Asgardian children were alone even before today. Tries not to think about the children with T’Challa’s long eyelashes she will never bear. 

She fails.

* * *

“You look like a woman who could use a drink, General.”

It’s a measure of how truly tired she is that Okoye doesn’t notice Odinson’s bodyguard leaning against the balcony railing until she speaks. “You are perceptive.” 

She takes the offered jug and tastes the sweetness of mead. 

The Dora Milaje were not untouched, but neither were they decimated. She tries to imagine being the last of her sisters, the solitary shield over Wakanda’s throne. She unfastens the flask of brandy from her own belt and holds it out. “And you look like a woman who could use some company.”


End file.
